lotusinternationalracingseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Circuits
Circuits Here is the page where you can learn a bit more of the track such as photos, some history, and driver quotes and crucial corners. Marlbrick The most original of the originals, Marlbrick has been from the very begining and has bare witness to some gureling races, with its short and twitsy nature with some longish straights it proves a variety of braking points. RobloxScreenShot07142012 211055370.jpg|The new right hand hairpin after the new bridge, this is turn 4 RobloxScreenShot07142012 210835358.jpg|The Marlbrick Chicane, origonaly T1 RobloxScreenShot07142012 210644983.jpg|Elfenrandez (ESP) at the new Turn 1. This used to be the last turn of this circuit! Since the last race the track endured some major changes, mainly due to complaints from drivers about how the pit lane exited half way onto the chicane, resulting in the slow cars exiting the pit lane blocking the whole chicane. As a result the T3-5 complex was reworked to include a figure of 8 with a bridge, providing a major overtaking spot, as well as a pinch point for crashes. The new track is definatly going to a exciting one. The track used to start of the chicane shown on the right, but know has been moved to the back straight which used to lead to the last corner. so the layout goes: The start finnish staraight which resmebles a lot like the back straight of abu dhab i as it loses a lane. Next is a wide 90 degree corner known for its scraps and for drivers to go wide. Then on to the what was the old start finnish straight which leads into T3,4 the origonal Turn 1 which is the tight marlbrick chicane. then into the new complex with a bridge into the new hairpin which goes right instead of left. then follows a straight which leads into a chicane that goes underneath the bridge, this chicane is longer and can easily be done full throttel. following this is a short straight then a 90 degree right which then leads you into another straight which is half the size of the start/finnish. Then into another new complex introduced not so long ago where their is the old straight then 2 right kinks which leads into another hairpin. which leads back onto the origonal 2nd to last straight which is now the last straight. the last corner on the track is full throttel but tight especially with the new pit entrance being increbily close to it, this corner is a 120 degree left which is famously know this year for Elfernandez full throttle overtake on the inside on the of last corner which isn't ideal! Marlbrick has bare witness to many winner in different championships here below is a table of these winners: Parque De Fernandez Parque De Fernandez, has not been around that long and hasn't really held any other championshipsother than the lotus championship. And suprisingly has only had one man win all it's race held there, that is Elfernandez! hense why it's named after his surname. the circuit is rather basic being mainly 90 degree corne rs however like marlbrick hosts many exciting races, all with one victor. the track has barely changed in the time its been around, being alive for 3 lotus championship season the only chnages has been, the clean up of corners, tarmac change, pit lane changed from the out side of the start finnish straight to the inside and a new paddock. the track goes like this: it starts with a medium sized straight which then followed by Turn 1 a 90 degree left, then a long/medium straight down into a left hairpin which is then followed up by a straight half the size of the 2nd straight. After this is a right 90 degree corner which goes into an uphill straight then a 90 degree left. The left is then succeeded by a straight then a 90 degree right, a downhill straight then another 90 degree right followed by a long straight into a right hairpin. this is followed up by a short straight then a 45 degree corner with a mini straight then another 45 degree corner this is all done at full throtel while going under the bridge, on the way and underneeth the bridge is the pit entrance on the left which is rather fast coming at you before the start finnish straight which is after the 2nd 45 degree left. here below is the history of the races that have been held at Parque de Fernandez: MiddleStone Go Kart Academy Middlestone Go Kart Academy is one of the oldest tracks in Lotus championship, it has been tradition to have a race at in all but one seasons so far. this race involves go karts with a capped speed and one mistake can ruin your race especially with slippery grass. the layout has been change a few times using avaration of the 4 layouts and origonaly it used to be a 3 race round with different points for each race. the current Lotus championship layout is: starting with obviously the start finnish straight into a what looks like a 145 degree hairpin which has a mini straight which is then followed by an accute 45 degree right then a mini straight with a kink with a 70 degree corner and then another 70 RobloxScreenShot07142012 215711893.jpg|Layout of all the Middlestone layouts. RobloxScreenShot07142012 215623518.jpg|An overview of the short layout which includes T1 and 2 of the LC layout. RobloxScreenShot07142012 215558069.jpg|The Many Layouts of Middlestone. degree left. Next is a 120 degree corner with a mini straight then another 120 right then a left kinked straight, next is a 90 degree corner with a late apex. next is a 70 degree corner into the twisty part of the circuit, next is a 2 part corner with a longish 90 degree corner with a right kink into next a very short straight with a right kink and then a 180 degree hairpin.Next is a 120 degree corner which in actual fact is 90 degrees but by the way its position it is taken much faster line which is more striaght. A mini straight then a 90 degree corner which has a wall slightly sticking out then follows into a quater of the short tack straight into the last corners which is a 2 part corner which is started by a long 90 degree corner followed by a slightly tighter 90 degree corner which has walls either sides of the track which then leads to the finnish. The pit entrance is in the middle of the the last corners and and the pit exit is on the entrance into turn1. Guadalajara Street Circuit The First mexican street circuit to be featured on roblox by track maker Elfernandez. the circuit is rather simple yet a drivers favorite and is also one of the first to feature the baltim ore tripple chicane as the last corners. It has only participated in 1 compititon so far and that was debuting as the last round of lotus championship in S5. The circuit, said above, is rather basic starting of with a 90 degree right feeling narrower as you exit it. down the first DRS zone with the pit lane on the right, next is a long 90 degree right into the next DRS zone staright which is followed up by another 2, 90 degree rights then is the mini inner staright with a hairpin going left next is another straight and another 90 degree right followed by another 90 degree right. then the blatimore tripple chicane with a short way to the line and T1 again. Motorland Aragon A new circuit to feature on the Lotus International Racing Series (LIRS) is Motorland Aragon, the popular RobloxScreenShot07182012_134346789.jpg|Turn 5 at the top of the hill in sector 1 of Motorland Aragon RobloxScreenShot07182012_134324951.jpg|Elfernandez (ESP) on the Start/Finnish straight at Motorland Aragon track used by MotoGP and World Series by Renault is finaly being constructed for the 3rd time by track designer elfernandez. Currently its in progress with half the track being done. Additional feature such as garages, run offs and gravel are yet to be added but it is safe to say that sectors 1 and 2 of the TRACK have been done as you will see to the right.